Karma's a bitch
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: What happens when Karma has had just about enough of Monica and Gina treating Claire like crap? After an incident that happens in the hallways of TPU when Gina tried once again killing Claire on Monica's accord, Monica, Gina and Jennifer go for a little car ride. What they didn't know is that Karma is a bitch and it was out to get them big time. TWO SHOT. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Karma's a bitch.**

_Monica's POV_

I strolled down the corridors of TPU feeling like the queen. Its how everyday went since I found myself the fashionable and popular type. I had my usual minions with me, Gina and Jennifer. I didn't like them, at all. They were just so.. gulible and stupid. Gina was absolutely mental, I mean... she just got out of rehab for trying to kill Claire. I found it funny but now shes just boring me. Jennifer is starting to be a little goody goody and not taking any of my orders. Shes starting to piss me of so if she doesn't start listening to my commands, she will pay.

Jen just seems to want to help Claire whenever we want to do something bad to the geek. I may as well just leave her on a street corner and wait for little Claire to come and give her milk and cookies or something nice that she does.

Speaking of Claire, there she is. Walking around minding her own business. God she annoys me so much. I stop walking and lean on my left leg, sticking my right hip out in my usual pose. I nudge Gina who looks in Claire's direction and smiles her evil minion smile. I raise my eyebrows, mimicking Gina's evil glare. I look over at Jennifer who looks at us with her puppy dog eyes which normally meant 'please don't do anything stupid.' She really needs to sort her life out.

I scoff at Jennifer and begin to walk over to Claire with Gina right by my side. This is going to be entertaining.

_Claires POV_

Perfect. My day was going just fine before Monica had to ruin it. I was getting sick of her trying to start something with me every day. She needs to lay of. Just because when I first came here I corrected her infront of all of the popular people, she thinks its necessary to always be pecking at me. Lets not forget trying to kill me.

As soon as I saw Monica walking up to me, I turned around and walked in the other direction. I stopped straight away as Monica coughed behind me. I turned back around to see her and Gina stood with smirks on their faces in the usual "popular girl" pose. Jennifer was lurking behind them with her head down, looking at me. I dont see why she stays with them when she doesnt want to. She can do so much better for herself but she just chooses not to.

'Hey, freak.' Monica smiles sarcastically.  
'What, Monica?' I sigh.  
'God, can I not just come and talk to my friend once in a while?' Monica says as she comes closer to me. No one else was in the corridor that we were in. I backed up towards the lockers behind me, soon I was pressed up against the lockers with Monica's hands either side of me, stopping me from going anywhere.

'Seriously Monica! What do you want!' I spat.  
'Test answers.' She says simply with a straight face. I scoffed.  
'In your dreams.' I try getting away from her but she bangs her hand on the lockers, causing me to yelp and jump back.

'Listen here freak!' She yells in my face. 'I need these answers to pass Biology. If I dont get this grade, I can't do anything. So give me the test answers or else.'  
'Or else what, Monica?' I say, raising my eyebrows. I was tired of hearing it.  
'You will regret being born.'  
'Please.'  
'DONT GET COCKY!' Monica yells and out of nowhere, she slaps me in the face. My mouth hangs open as I put my hand onto my now red hot cheek.

'Let me go.' I say sternly. Monica laughs and looks over at Gina.  
'Gina?' Monica smiles. 'Sort her out.' And with that, Monica pushed away from the lockers, giving Gina room to get to me. I couldnt have run away, they would have caught up to me. I had to option but to stay put.

Gina copies Monica stance by putting her hands either side of me. She moves her right hands to her right pocket in her jeans. Her eyes were glued on mine with an evil smirk on her face whilst she tries getting something out of her pocket. A pen knife.

She raises the knife and flips out the sharpest one with a flick. I gasp as my eyes grew wider. Ive been in this situation before.. with Miranda. When Gina tried killing us both and neither Monica or Jennifer did anything about it...

'Okay, seriously can we just go?' Jennifer pleads. I look over to her and give her a small smile, showing I was greatful.

'Shut up.' Monica says as she keep sher eyes on the knife. 'Gina?'  
Gina smiles at me and turns her head to the side, like something out of a horror movie. I gulped back a cry as she raised the knife to my neck.

'Are you going to give Monica the test answers... or not?' Gina says.  
'Im not her slave.' I say simply. But then I wish I didnt. The knife got pressed on my neck and and before I knew it, Gina was piercing skin.

I closed my eyes and out of nowhere, the pressure of the knife loosend. I opened my eyes to see Gina on the floor with Jennifer ontop of her.

'JUST STOP!' Jennifer was shouting. 'GET THE ANSWERS FROM JOE! HE ALWAYS GIVES HIM TO YOU, JUST STOP HURTING HER!' I couldnt be more thankful for having Jennifer there at that point. Knowing Gina, she would have killed me there and then.

'For god sake, Jen!' Monica yelled as she pulled Jennifer from Gina. 'I swear to god you're as bad as the freak!'  
Gina got up and growled at Jennifer before storming off down the hallway. Monica stared at me for a minute before saying, 'Watch your back, freak. Keep this up, you wont be alive to see your eighteenth birthday.' And with that, she walked of down the hall.

But neither Claire, Monica, Gina or Jennifer knew that Karma was a bitch and it was going to kick some ass.

**Okay so the beginning of my two shot story, what do you think? Please review!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karmas A Bitch**

_Chatper 2_

After the incident that happened in the corridors of the university, Monica, Gina and Jennifer decided to bunk of. Monica was too pissed of to think about any of her studies. Claire had annoyed her, big time. She couldnt understand why Claire wouldnt just give her the test answers and that will be it. Instead she has to stir up a fuss so Monica had no option but to pull in Gina.

Gina, as almost everyone in Morganville knows, is a physco. She will kill anybody she is told to with a click of someones fingers. She has been locked up a few times and sent to rehab a lot but that doesnt stop little Gina from hurting people who do absolutely nothing wrong.

After Jen pulled Gina of Claire, Jen, Gina and Monica left whilst Claire got back to her classes. She just shrugged everything of, although she was scared of going outside of the classroom.

'I need a coffee.' Monica huffs as she walked to her pink convertable. Gina was having a strop behind her, scrapping her feet along the gravel. Jennifer just strolled behind them both with her head down. It was clear to everyone that Jennifer didn't want to be apart of Monica's posse. She wasn't that type of girl. She just wanted to get on with her studies and get out of town.

They all got in Monica's pink convertable, Monica and Gina in the front and Jennifer on her own in the back. Monica started driving of the curb when Gina let out a huge sigh.  
'For god sake, Gina!' Monica spat. 'Just because you didn't kill anybody, doesn't mean you have to have a tantrum about it!'

'Well you wanted me to kill her!' Gina spat back. Monica glared at her before saying calmly, 'I wanted you to hurt her. Not kill her. Although I wouldn't mind it.'

That erupted laughter from both Gina and Monica. Jennifer sat quietly in the back, not saying a word.

'Alright, Common Grounds then?' Monica says after her laughing fit. Gina agreed and Monica looked in the reer mirror at Jennifer, 'Well?' She raises her eye brows.

'What?' Jennifer says.  
'Freaking hell.' Monica says, shaking her head. 'Are you thick? I said do you want to go to Common Grounds? You know, coffee? The hot drink stuff? You understand?'  
Gina laughed and gave a glare to Jennifer who just smiled at Monica shyly and nodded her head.

'God I hate lights.' Monica sighs as she pulled up at a red light. Nobody was really around, apart from a lorry at the other side of the cross section.

'Just go, nobody's here.' Gina said impatiently.  
'Gina, its a bloody red light!'  
'So! Do you want your freaking coffee!?'

Jennifer watched as both girls debated whether or not to commit a crime. Whilst Gina blabbled at Monica, Monica sighed loudly and put her foot onto the exelorator.

'HAPPY NOW!' Monica screamed in Gina's face. They were going fast. Very fast.

All of a sudden, Jennifer's breath was taken out from her. She heard screams from the two girls infront of her. The lorry. The lorry had hid Monica's pink convertable side on, sending the car flying through the air.

It was all a blur of hair, lights, darkness, screams and redness. Blood. A lot of it.

After what seemed like forever, the car finally came to a stop. Jennifer lay in the back of the car with her head lay firmly into the seat next to her. She was lay down on the back seat. She felt a hot rush coming from her head. Something was trickling down the side of her face. Blood. And tears. A lot of blood. Jennifer wimpered as she tried to sit up. She screamed in pain as she realised that her leg was caught underneath Gina's car seat.

Her vision went blury as she tried to hoast herself up on the back seat. She managed to look over to the front of the car. Everything was covered in pure red blood. She looked at Monica. It didnt even look like her. Her face was messed up, on the steering wheel. Gina's arm was bending a way that shouldnt be bent. And it looked like her chest was actually caved in. She wasnt breathing, that was obvious to Jennifer. Her eyes were open, looking blankly into the distance.

Monica's eyes, on the other hand, were closed. She was breathing slightly, but her legs were snapped, literly. Jennifer could see bone.

Jennifer let out a small cry as she fell back onto the back seat. She couldnt hold herself up much longer. She decided to give up and fall into the perfect and pain free darkness.

Jennifer remember waking up in the hospital. She was scared to death. She was told that she had an operation on her leg to fix it and she had a concusion but nothing major. Monica had a huge concusion and she was paralysed from her waist down. Needless to say, she lost her drivers lisence.

Gina, on the other hand, died at the scene. Her chest was caved into her rib cage and her heart was just.. destroyed.

Jennifer couldnt remember the events that happened on the day that Gina lost her life, Monica lost her legs and Gina got the life that she always wanted. She was free. She didnt have to be a slave to Monica or Gina anymore.

All that Jennifer knew is that karma is a bitch, and it got back at all of them big time.

**Please review and tell me what you thing? Im not continuing this, its completed :)  
For all of you that read my story A New Beginning, you need to start reviewing! I cant update till I have at least five reviews! And its just getting good! (Lets just say, Sophia has a disease and Alyssa can't take it anymore, she starts getting drunk. Lets leave it at that, shall we? :P) **

**xxxxx**


End file.
